


Sonic's Foot Massage

by MercyIsForLosers



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anilingus, Dildos, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons, dildo, handjob, rimjob, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyIsForLosers/pseuds/MercyIsForLosers
Summary: Even the fastest creature on Earth gets tired, and his love interest knows how to take care of it...
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 7





	Sonic's Foot Massage

Sonic comes home from a long day of kicking ass. Just before he came home, he had thwarted yet another plot by Robotnik, and is now going in to take a rest. Amy comes in just as Sonic takes off his shoes and socks. "What's wrong" Amy asks. "Nothing" Sonic replies. "Just another long day of kicking ass and keeping the world safe." Amy walks up to him. "Can I give you a massage, sweetie?" Amy asks. "Sure, why not?" Sonic answers. Amy then kneels down and takes hold of Sonic's left foot, and she kneads his sole with her thumbs. After about a minute, she moves to the other foot and does the same. "What do ya say we kick this up a notch?" Amy asks seductively. "How so?" Sonic asks back. Amy then proceeds to crawl up and finger Sonic's butthole and stroke his dick. Sonic moans that this sudden move. "Oh, ohhh, that feels so good, Amy!" Sonic cries out. "More!" Amy smiles. "Wish granted!" Amy continues until Sonic cums. She then proceeds to finger Sonic's butthole with the hand she stroked his cock with.

Sonic moans loudly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy then grins. "I've got an idea" Sonic is intrigued. "Really? What is it?" Amy them exits the room for a minute, then comes back, wearing a strapon, and she rubs the remaining cum onto the dildo. "Get on all fours, pretty boy!" Amy says excitedly. Sonic complies, and Amy inserts the dildo into Sonic's butthole and fucks him hard. Sonic moans. "This feels so good!" Sonic says pleasuredly. Amy then takes hold of Sonic's butt and goes faster. Then Sonic cums all over the floor and shouts so loud it can be heard throughout the house. Amy then pulls out, then proceeds to lick Sonic's butthole, making Sonic moan even more. Amy proceeds to lick for a half-hour. A minute later, Sonic is asleep, and Amy is cleaning up when she hears a knock on the door. She answers, and finds Tails, and she smirks. "What's with the smile?" Tails asks. Then Amy pulls Tails into the house and shuts the door.


End file.
